


Set the Seal on the Feelings We've Got

by KTRose



Series: All The Right Moves [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teninch Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Rose and Campbell have admitted that they love each other, it's time that all of his efforts be rewarded don't you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set the Seal on the Feelings We've Got

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to the wonderful Lunaseemoony for providing beta support. Although all mistakes are mine, as I don't always share the whole story with her :)
> 
> Take note of the tags on this story, and I guess I should put a bit of a warning about the use of cold medicine.

Campbell was so relieved that he was able get his relationship with Rose back on track that he didn’t want to put it at risk ever again. He decided that after their argument that it would be best to show Rose that he meant what he said. He loved her and that their relationship was not all about sex. Even though they still hadn’t really crossed that line yet.

Through his connections at the radio station he was able to secure some hard to get festival tickets and knew that Rose would love to attend. Of course, it didn’t hurt that his favourite band was playing in the main tent and that he’d had to agree to interview them at the festival.

As Campbell had hoped, Rose was ecstatic about going to the festival and told him she had bought an outfit especially for the occasion. He was completely in awe of the strappy white sundress she wore. Especially how the sunlight streamed through the skirt to outline her legs, and he had to admit that the wellies certainly made the outfit. Beside her he felt quite scruffy in his stripey oxford and jeans, but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face when Rose kept grabbing him and wrapping her arms around him to tuck her hands in his back pockets.

Rose and Campbell were standing at the stage edge of the VIP area and belting out the words along with the band. The day had been perfect with the shining sun and great local bands playing. As Craig Reid stepped up the microphone, Campbell hoped his surprise for Rose would be finally happening. He broke into a beaming smile and hugged Rose, as Craig addressed the audience, “we don’t normally do this, but it’s a request from our favourite DJ who has been a fan from the beginning.”

“And we have the fan mail to prove it,” Charlie interrupted his brother and started strumming his guitar.

“So we hope ye enjoy this next song, it’s for Campbell and his Rose. We Are Loony …”

“And We Are Proud!!!” echoed back from the surrounding crowd.

Campbell had known his show was getting popular but was completely astounded by how many people around them bellowed out his catch cry. He giggled uncontrollably into Rose’s shoulder hiding the furious blush that spread across his cheeks. With the opening strains of Sunshine On Leith, Campbell took ahold of Rose and started to waltz her around the enclosure, and put special emphasis into singing the chorus to her

_While I'm worth my room on this earth_   
_I will be with you_   
_While the Chief, puts sunshine on Leith_   
_I'll thank Him for His work_   
_And your birth and my birth._

Finishing with a flourish Campbell dipped Rose back and planted a kiss that lasted until they stood back upright, “I love ye Rose Tyler.”

Rose’s smile beamed back at him, “And I love you Campbell Bain. Now I bet you dinner at the chippie, that you mess up the clapping first” and launched into the Joyful Kilmarnock Blues. Campbell laughed as he lost the bet almost immediately, but cheerfully continued singing along with her and the band.

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

Campbell felt good. He felt really good. Indeed he felt spectacular! Which was impressive since he had a really bad case of festival flu. Right now he was entranced by the rainbows glittering off the wind chimes hanging from his windows. The way the colours ebbed and flowed over the walls painting his hand in pinks and blues and greens. Do hands normally have a slow motion mode he wondered, because his hand was definitely stuck in slo-mo.

Campbell’s attention was drawn by the sound of a knock at his door. “Rose, my goddess. The woman who I bow down before and willingly lavish all my love and devotion to. The light of my life. Isn’t the light beautiful, it sparkles and twinkles just like yer eyes. I love yer eyes. They’re the colour of good whisky. Not the stuff ye buy at Tesco’s but the good quality top shelf stuff ye get at an off licence. Off licence. Off licence. Why do ye think they call it an off licence, they have to have a licence to sell the booze. Booze, snooze, snooze, sleep, sleepy bye. I want to sleep with ye Rose. Come sleep with me Rose. We can sleep together and then we can sleep together. What d’ye say, will ye sleep with me Rose? Please say ye will. I’m 23 and I’ve never slept with anyone. It’s not right Rose. It’s just not right. I should definitely have slept with someone by now! But we shouldn’t rush. Nope no rushing. I want this to be special, because I want to spend the rest of my life with ye Rose. Do ye want to spend the rest of my life with ye Rose? We could have lots of wee bairns. A wee tiny Rose, and another wee tiny Rose, and wee tiny Rose the third. But first I have to ask yer Mum’s permission. That’s the right thing to do, the proper thing to do, and I want to do it proper Rose. But Jackie is very scary, did ye know that Rose! A man could easily get slapped by Jackie. I don’t want to get slapped, I want to marry ye. Do ye think she’ll give me permission Rose? I hope so because I love ye so very much.”

By this time Rose was in a fit of giggles and was pushing him back under the covers, “take a breath Campbell and we’ll talk about it again when you feel better. What has got into you anyway, you’ve got a fever and should be sleeping.”

“Aye, but Eddie got me this cold medicine and I feel fine. I feel better than fine. I feel super fine!” Campbell managed to snag Rose around her waist and pulled her on to the bed with him. He greatly enjoyed Rose wriggling and squirming against him as he placed kisses all over her face. “I love snuggling with ye Rose. Yer soft and squishy in all the right spots. I love your squishy spots. Will ye stay with me whilst I sleep Rose. I sleep so much better when I can smell ye on my pillow. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Warm fuzzy sleep is good, it’s my favouritest kind.” With a final yawn, Campbell snuggled closer into Rose’s arms and fell asleep.

Waiting until Campbell’s breathing had regulated, Rose reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Oh Campbell, I would love to spend the rest of your life with me. I promise to tell Mum not to slap you when you ask her. Just remember to ask her my love, and more importantly ask me.” Resting her head back on his shoulder, Rose let her breathing match his and fell asleep. If only she’d looked up, she would’ve seen the smile spread across Campbell’s face. He couldn’t wait to ask Rose properly. Especially, now that he knew what her answer would be.

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

Campbell had been nervous all day, well he’d been nervous all week, but especially today. It had eased a bit when Eddie finally left with his own brand of nervousness, to take Francine away for a long weekend in a highland cottage. Leaving Campbell plenty of time to tidy the flat as best he could. Of course, it would have been better if he hadn’t forgotten about the supper he was cooking. His cheesy mac surprise was now a blackened mess on the bottom of their only pot.

Fortunately Rose had approved of his candle lit substitute takeaway dinner, saying it added to the romance of the evening. Which was a relief because romantic was definitely what he had been aiming for. It would set the right mood for the question that was burning a hole in his pocket. Dessert was nearly done and Campbell was just screwing up the courage to ask that all important question. When his lap was suddenly filled by Rose, with a whispered “take me to bed”. He valiantly tried to continue on with asking his question, but when she started nibbling on his ear and rocking her hips. Well it would be a stronger man than him who would not cave in to such an invitation. Placing his hands under her bum, he picked Rose up and carried her to his bedroom.

Here they were. Finally. Naked in his bed, condom safely in place, all nervousness strangely gone. With a reassuring nod from Rose, he sank slowly into her. The warmth of her wrapped around his cock, was so much more than he had ever dreamed. Clenching his fists into the sheets, he just wanted to stay in this heaven forever and never move again. However, Rose’s hands on his bum were encouraging him otherwise. He had definitely not been prepared for the sensation of what it would be like when he pulled back. It was so overwhelming that his hips of their own accord slammed back into the comforting embrace of Rose’s, causing it’s own form of bliss.

A moan had escaped from Rose and it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. It was enough to invigorate him to keep moving. Finding a rhythm that caused Rose to moan more, Campbell finally managed to open his eyes so that he could admire her beauty. Her hair was splayed across his pillow, eyes closed tight and she was biting her bottom lip in a way that spurred him on to greater efforts. He was getting close to his climax when Rose arched up towards him bringing her nipples tantalisingly close, leaning in he teased one with the tip of his tongue. Suddenly Rose’s inner walls clenched down tight against his cock and pulled his orgasm from him. Shouting out Rose he rode the tsunami wave of pleasure she had created within him. He now understood why people wrote sonnets, music and tomes and tomes of literature leading to this moment, knowing that not one of them would ever be able to capture the powerful beauty of it.

Crashing back into Rose’s embrace Campbell whispered, “marry me Rose?”

“Of course I will Campbell” and Rose sealed it with a kiss below his ear, which was the only place she could really reach at the moment.

Suddenly realising what he had done, Campbell pulled back “no no no I had it all planned proper Rose. I have a ring and everything!” Scrambling out of the bed, Campbell experienced another new sensation, that of the ickiness of a used condom. He disappeared into the bathroom to quickly clean himself up. Following the trail of their clothing to find his trousers he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and rushed back to kneel at the side of the bed where Rose had sat up.

“Rose Tyler, ye are the most beautiful woman in the world and ye have filled my life with love and laughter. I nae understand how ye put up with all my moods but ye do. Ye make me feel like all my dreams are achievable, and I hope ye will help me to fulfill my greatest dream which is to be yer husband. Will ye do me the greatest honour Rose and agree to marry me” with a flourish he opened the ring box for her inspection.

Campbell had decided against a solitaire ring because he thought they looked lonely. Instead he had chosen a ring with alternating sapphires and diamonds aligned along the gold band. It wasn’t an extravagant ring, but he liked to think that the two diamonds were he and Rose, and the three sapphires where the hope of the family they would build together.

“Oh it’s so beautiful Campbell, I really love it. And for the proper record, yes Campbell I would love to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together finding out where each new adventure leads.” With a beaming smile Campbell placed the ring upon Rose’s finger, and leaned in to kiss her.

Kissing led to snuggling back on the bed together, and admiring the way the moonlight was reflected in the ring. “D’ye think when we tell yer Mum about this, we can leave out the bit about being naked when I proposed.” Rose laughed and kissed him until they needed to find another condom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I pinched the description of the ring Campbell bought from my Poppy. One of my fondest memories was listening to him describe the engagement ring that he bought my Grammy in this way, the sapphires were my Mum and two Aunts. They met as teenagers and were madly in love with each other all of their lives. My Grammy missed him every day of the extra 27 years she had to wait before she could deliver the cup of tea he asked for on his last day. But she lived every day to the fullest extent so she'd have something interesting to tell him when she did.


End file.
